


My Eyes Are up Here

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, smut's nice but sometimes all you really want is a kissing drabble, unless you count the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “My eyes are up here, Mick.”“I know what I’m admirin’.”





	My Eyes Are up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Toni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone), as usual ;)

Len’s fairer complexion gave his lips color while Mick’s blended in more with his.  Mick’s dark fuzz prickled Len’s clean-shaven chin.  Neither of them had sported enough hair to tangle their fingers in a bundle of locks since juvie, yet Mick hugged Len’s waist while Len pulled Mick in by the back of his head and neck.

Len’s tongue skated across Mick’s chapped lips, and Mick welcomed him in as naturally as he followed orders on a heist.

Mick nipped Len’s tongue once he slipped in, chuckling when Len gave him a stern look.  Mick smirked too darn smugly, so Len pulled Mick even closer to him and bit Mick’s bottom lip just shy of breaking skin.  Mick slammed his eyes shut and emitted a breathy groan at being put in his place.  Len purred through a smirk of his own, rewarding his partner’s submission with a leisurely roll across the ridges of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
